


la era de la información

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: e-cards [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, explosiones y chistes de muertos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las ventajas de vivir en la era de la información, sin embargo, es lo fácil que es ponerte en contacto con la gente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la era de la información

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



  
Tim Wayne es una celebridad. A Jason nunca se le olvida. Está en todas partes: en internet, en la tele, en la radio, en los putos carteles que hay pegados por toda la ciudad. Sonriente, perfectamente afeitado, trajeado o sin trajear, es una presencia constante mire donde mire.  
  
Es complicado reconciliar Tim Wayne con el Tim que se presenta a veces en su casa a las cuatro de la mañana, con cara de sueño y lleno de moratones, que huele siempre a cuero y a sudor y que se le apalanca en la cama, le roba las sábanas y le deja todo lleno de tazas de café que no son suyas. El de las referencias a Star Trek, los calcetines desparejados, los puñetazos en las costillas y la sonrisita socarrona debajo de una máscara.  
  
Es difícil, pero no imposible, y hay veces que le echa de menos, porque tiene Responsabilidades de Persona, no como él, que solo tiene que ocuparse de mantener a raya los elementos problemáticos de su barrio (que son todos; su barrio es Gotham) y pagar el alquiler y no desangrarse en su salón cuando calcula mal y le pegan un tiro.  
  
Una de las ventajas de vivir en la era de la información, sin embargo, es lo fácil que es ponerte en contacto con la gente.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jason está en el baño, preparándose para darse una ducha, cuando escucha un ruido. A través de la puerta abierta puede ver a Tim entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, todavía en uniforme, manchado de barro hasta la cintura y el mentón manchado de sangre. La luz de la habitación está apagada, pero la lámpara del aseo proyecta una claridad blanca, vacilante, que ilumina su ceño fruncido cuando se arranca la capucha, de pie y con los brazos cruzados al lado de su cama, sin parar de gotear barro.  
  
Ni se molesta en disimular la sonrisa. Jason se termina de desnudar, descalzo sobre las baldosas frías, y deja su ropa, apestando a humo y a alcantarilla, en un montón.  
Probablemente le toque quemarla.  
  
—¿Cómo tú por aquí, Timmy? ¿No tienes algo que hacer?  
  
Tim gruñe y empieza andar hacia el cuarto de baño, quitándose el uniforme y dejando manchas de barro por el camino.  
  
—Ya está solucionado – le dice. Se mete detrás de él cuando Jason entra en la ducha, y le quita el sitio bajo el chorro –. Creo que tengo barro en sitios que no deberían existir.  
  
Jason se acerca a él, le agarra de la cintura y aprovecha su altura para mojarse el pelo, lleno de lodo y demás. Tim suelta un “Joder” y le pega un codazo, pero no se separa. No hay sitio. De hecho, la ducha es diminuta, no caben, y están dejando todo el baño lleno de agua y mierda, pero Jason tiene sus prioridades bien claras.  
—Ay, joder, Tim, cuidado con eso – contesta, y se aguanta las ganas de morderle en el cuello, en el hombro, porque la verdad es que huele un poco mal. Quizá podría haber calculado todo el tema mejor.  
—Dijo el que entiende por una buena idea meter C4 en un túnel para volar el laboratorio de cristal que hay encima – le suelta Tim, y se da la vuelta. De un codazo tira la botella de gel, pero ninguno de los dos se molesta en ir a por ella.  
—Bueno, al menos soy eficiente, ¿no?  
—Dick te quiere partir la cara.  
—No lo digas como si fuera una noticia. Dick siempre me quiere partir la cara. Es Dick. Es mutuo.  
  
Durante unos instantes se miran, entrecerrando los ojos bajo el agua de la ducha. Su calentador es una mierda, y cada vez está más fría. De pronto, Tim sonríe, de medio lado, un poco burlón, un poco algo más.  
  
—Si querías verme, existen otros métodos de comunicación, Jay.  
  
Jason alza las cejas, parpadeando bajo las gotas.  
  
—No sé de qué me estás hablando – contesta, y se inclina para coger el gel del suelo del baño. Abre la botella, y aprovecha la acción de echarse jabón en la mano para evitar la mirada de Tim —. ¿Pizza?   
—Por lo menos. Y sin piña – dice Tim, y le quita la botella. Se la pone boca abajo sobre la cabeza y aprieta, cerrando los ojos. Parece un crío.  
—Estás muerto por dentro – Jason se queja un poco por quejarse, un poco porque es divertido.  
  
Tim le pasa la botella y contesta, sin abrir los ojos, mientras intenta lavarse el pelo.  
  
—A lo mejor.Tú sabes bastante más que yo sobre el tema.


End file.
